


(Nothing) lasts forever

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Breakup, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, past Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Ren and Takumi have broken up yet while Takumi has moved on and dates Keigo now, Ren still has feelings for his ex boyfriend.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	(Nothing) lasts forever

Nothing lasts forever, especially not college relationships. Statistically speaking was it normal that Takumi and Ren eventually broke up.  
Furthermore, they had mutually agreed to break up cause their relationship had lost its spark. Yet Ren’s heart still longed for his ex boyfriend. Maybe it was cause he kept seeing him in class every weekday or that everything pink reminded him of the other one.   
He kept trying to distract himself by dancing until he was too exhausted to think yet nothing seemed to help. Each time he saw Takumi again, his heart hurt.

It wasn’t like that he did not want to move on. Not only for the sake of his own heart, but also for his friends who were worried about him and tried to help him too.   
Shosei kept dragging him into the cinema, but in the end Ren had to comfort the younger one cause to avoid romance plot lines Shosei always bought tickets for horror movies even though he was too scared to watch them.   
Sukai, who had no experience with the whole situation, still offered to listen and advices.   
Lastly, Junki always brought comfort food for Ren and made his famous Carbonara for him. 

However, Takumi on the other hand seemed to have moved on already. He acted like nothing had happened, yet instead of being at Ren’s side he was often seen at Keigo’s side.   
Keigo was also majoring in music like them, so they had a lot of classes together. Ren had no idea why Takumi decided to stay at his side, yet when he saw the first designer clothes on him everything became clear. Keigo was known to come from a rich family. There had not been a single day he did not attend class in some designer clothes.   
Ren, meanwhile, had not that much spare money. The clothes he had gifted Takumi during their relationship were from uniqlo or GU and while the younger one had said that he did not mind that, he seemed to prefer more expensive stuff now. Yet who didn’t mind to be spoiled? It was surely nice just to walk into a store and get what you want, Ren thought. As long as he is happy, Ren kept telling himself. He would be over it sooner or later.

But when he saw the two of them kissing, his legs gave up. If it wasn’t for Junki, he would have hit the floor but the other one caught him. “No…”, was all he could say before the tears started flooding. Luckily, Ren’s dorm was on campus so Junki brought him there.   
“I know how you feel.”, Junki said when the silver haired one calmed down. “It sucks seeing the person you still love with someone new.”   
In that moment Ren remembered that Junki used to date Keigo for awhile. Yet back then the two of them had not been close, so he nearly forgot about that. “So you too?”  
His black haired friend nodded. “But he is just too much a playboy. I wonder how long it lasts. Maybe if he breaks his heart, too, you can try it again?”

Before Ren could answer there was a knock on this door and the person he wanted to see the least in this moment was standing there.  
“Hey. You were not there in class earlier.” Takumi seemed uncomfortable in that moment. “Our teacher send me cause there will be a pair work and because of our family names we got paired.”  
All Ren could do was nod.   
“If you don’t want to, I can talk to him.”  
“No it’s alright.” It was not alright but somehow Ren wanted to spend time with the pink haired one again even if it hurt.  
“Okay.” Takumi handed him some notes. “You still have time on Monday evening?”  
“Yes. We can practise then.”

“Takkun, are you done now?” was Keigo’s voice suddenly heard.  
“Just a moment, honey!” answered Takumi while Ren had to use all his strength not to break down again. “We can use the practise room in the 5th floor for it. See you at 6pm?”  
“Yes, see you.” Thanks to vocal practise Ren could suppress a shaking in his voice.   
When Takumi left, Junki pulled him into a hug. “Sukai is in line for some hot chocolate at Starbucks now and Shosei is coming with fruits and ice cream.”  
“Thank you.”

By Monday Ren felt like he could survive the practise without crying. But he did not expect for Keigo to be there.   
“I hope you don’t mind me being here. I got nothing to do and I just love to listen to Takkun’s voice. It’s like an angel voice, isn’t it?”  
Ren did mind it yet he did not say anything. Takumi seemed happy and that’s all what mattered.   
As expected the practise was a torture for Ren. Keigo kept complimenting Takumi for everything and the smile the pink haired one returned made Ren’s heart hurt. It was the smile that made him fall for the other one but during the end of their relationship it became rare and it was his fault. Takumi was a physical person yet Ren had a hard time to express his feelings this way. He did his best yet it not seemed to satisfy his boyfriend which let to their breakup.  
Keigo, however, seemed just right for Takumi. He showered the other one not only with compliments (something Ren used to do too) but he was much more physical affectionate. Every time they took a break he pet Takumi on his head or hugged him.   
Ren wanted to make him stop but they had broken up and Takumi had found happiness, so he had no right to do that.

At least Keigo left a little earlier to get a table at Takumi’s favourite burger restaurant. Their practice went a little better after that but Ren was far from happy about himself. If he was not able to pull himself together, he and Takumi would fail that assignment.   
“The end was a little better. I assume you don’t want Keigo to be here the next time?”   
The silver haired student wanted to agree but his ex boyfriend had seemed so happy about the presence of the other one. “No it’s okay if he comes.”  
“It’s not. Don’t lie to me.”  
“You seemed happy that he was here.”  
“And you did not.”   
Ren did not expect that he was that obvious. He performed awfully, yes, but otherwise he thought he had hidden his feelings well. “As long as you are happy.”  
“Is that what you want?”

A good question, Ren thought. What did he want? During the practise he wanted Keigo to disappear or to be the one who could give Takumi what he wanted. He wanted to make the pain he felt disappear. He wanted Takumi at his side again. However, he had no right to say this. He had his chance and failed as a boyfriend.   
“What do you want?”   
Takumi came closer and took his head between his hands. He was close, too close, for Ren to think straight. It had been weeks since the pink haired one had been that close to him. “You.”   
“Then act like that.”  
He had just one chance and he did not want to waste it so he kissed Takumi like he never did before. He tried to put all his feelings into the kiss in hope that the other one would feel them.  
To his surprise Takumi seemed to reciprocate his feelings cause he was kissed back with the same passion. 

When both of them needed oxygen they broke the kiss and Ren was sure that he was dreaming. There was no way that this had been real.   
“I can’t believe that worked.”, said Takumi suddenly.  
“What?”   
“It was Keigo’s idea to make you jealous.”  
“But we broke up.”  
“It was a mistake. I regretted it already the next morning.”, confessed the pink haired one.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” If Takumi had anything, he would have taken him back on the spot.  
“I was not sure if you still loved me… you were so distant all the time and I hurt you pretty badly.”  
“I’m sorry. I was not a good boyfriend.”  
“No I’m sorry. I should have respected your boundaries more. Is it okay to-“  
“No matter what you want to do right now, do it.” Ren was pulled into a tight hug. “I’m going to work on being more physical.”  
“Don’t force yourself.”  
“I want you to be happy.”  
“I’m happy now.” And there was that smile again that Ren made fall for Takumi.

Yet Ren was still confused about the whole show. “Why Keigo? And you kissed!”  
“We did last assignment together and he offered it to me. He said that there is something he wanted to test. Don’t ask me what. That guy is kinda weird. The kiss was also his idea. I did not want to go that far.”  
“Junki said he is a playboy. Maybe to keep up with his image?”  
“Maybe.” Takumi hugged him a little closer. “Did I ever mention that I love this coat? It’s so fluffy.”  
“Got it at Uniqlo. It’s not Gucci but well.”  
“You know that I don’t care about brands.”  
“But Keigo’s designer stuff looks good on you.”  
“But you look better.”   
That statement made Ren blush. “Thank you. So… we are back together?”  
“Of course.” Another kiss followed. “The night is still young and we only have afternoon classes tomorrow. Should we go and watch a movie?”  
“Sure. But please no horror movies.”

-Meanwhile at the burger restaurant-

That Takumi had not come yet, made Keigo assume that the plan had worked. Takumi was a cute guy but he was not Keigo’s type. Yet the two of them were in a similar situation, so he had decided to help him.   
However in that moment, he was sitting at a table for two and eating alone had no class. Half of the restaurant was starring at him already and this was kind off embarrassing. Luckily, he had someone in mind already who could make that situation better. “Junkichi, Keigo here. Are you hungry and free tonight?”.

**Author's Note:**

> RenKumi seems to sink, yet I’m not giving it up lol   
> I hope you liked this OS and please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
